


The New Villains

by FireIce3022



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I AM SPAMMING TAGS, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, already in fanfic.com, because i wrote this before it was released and you will see why, i can see why people hate tags, i hate summaries, more characters?, more relationships(?), no descendants 2, probably missed a lot of character tags, title might not be the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireIce3022/pseuds/FireIce3022
Summary: This is already in fanfiction.comAuradon Prep will now have new villains. There will be Shan Yu's son and daughter, Hades's daughter, Lady Tremaine's son, Captain Hook's son, Ursula's son, Mother Gothel's son, and Queen of Heart's son. Before Descendants 2...





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Its been a while since I have uploaded a chapter, and I am posting the story here and in Fanfiction.com. Reading back, I am cringing at my style of writing back then, so I am re-writing the chapters and hopefully making new ones. Review and give feedback (constructive criticism is always welcome)!

Prologue: Ben's POV

"I have decided something." I say. Mal looks at me. So does Carlos, Jay, Evie, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Doug, and Chad. Mom and dad are listening, but were doing something separately while sipping tea from the berries grown in the garden on the eastern side of the castle. It was a quiet day, mom and dad wanting to spend more time with my friends (and maybe to try to make some ties with the VKs).

"Since the last Villain project was a success, I want to add more Villain's children." I proclaimed. It was about a year since the four of them arrived at Auradon, and it was what you would call a success, even more so when Maleficent turned into a lizard.

"Who?" asks Mal suspiciously.

"Shan Yu's son and daughter, Ursula's son, Captain Hook's son, Queen of Heart's son, Hades's daughter, Lady Tremaine's son, and Mother Gothel's son." I say. Mom and dad coughed on their tea in shock. Lonnie went pale. Carlos, Mal, Jay, and Evie looked at each other.

"Why them?" asked mom after trying to recover from her coughing fit.

"They were the ones that I know where they are right now, since some are not at the Isle of the Lost. I want to give them a chance, and it will be nice for them to fit into civilization." I replied.

"Lady Tremaine had a son?" dad asked.

"Well, adopted son. She adopted him when his parents died. No one knows who his parents are. All they have is a bracelet." I said.

"Why them? They are the most feared children in the world. They have powers that cannot be outmatched, and rumors have it that some of them never lost a fight. I mean, Wu Fang and Ya Zi are soldiers who are currently fighting with the Huns. Wu Fang is the craftiest and the smartest out of all of them. She can do complicated math in her head and is a prodigy archery and riding horses. Her brother, Ya Zi, is the scariest - best in sword fighting on land and has a hot temper. He is nicknamed, "Prince of sword on Land", since he is the best on land. We only saw both once, when they came to see mother for something they have never specified," Mal starts to explain.

"Wait, so they are actually soldiers?" asks Lonnie.

"The most wanted. If anyone can get them to go on their side, it can be game over. The general of the army is currently trying to recruit them, along with Shang. If they get the duo to come on their side, it will be advantage to us, as they might know the plans," Jay explains.

"I will make sure to get them recruited as soon as possible," dad says, checking his phone.

"Don't do it yet. We are still unsure if they would still do it and might use i to to backstab us," Jay retorts.

"Are the others as dangerous?" I ask, hesitant. I am beginning to think this was a bad idea. I knew that they were evil, but again, I want to give them a chance.

"Well, Dylan, Ursula's son, is very good at potions and magic and is good at swimming. He came a few times when they were near the island. He looks like his mother's human form out of the water, brown hair and brown eyes. He is okay to deal with, has almost the same personality as Carlos, but if he is angry, watch out. We don't know much about him under the surface because we never really learned about him, though I believe he went to jail multiple times in the ocean for stealing stuff," Mal offers. Seeing no one wants to butt in, she continues with her description.

"Hugh, Queen of Heart's son, is like his mother, but is very obedient to her. He doesn't really approve of the executing people, though, like his father. He acts like a prince and has some manners, unlike his mother. He is really soft and prince like on the inside or when he is by himself. I saw him a lot. So did Evie and Carlos. He came with the Queen of Hearts to talk with Evie's mother about ruling a kingdom and was silent the whole entire time. Jay was usually stealing something when he visits. But, he has a short temper and gets easily angered. He is also very good at croquet.

"John, Captain Hook's son, is really good at sword fighting, best in the seas. He has both hands and feet and is strong from being at sea for most of his life. Rumors say that he memorized all of the paths of the seven seas by heart. He hates reptiles due to Tick Toc Croc. He is nicknamed "Prince of sword on Sea", the other half of Ya Zi. He is somewhat bossy and like his father on the anger side, but better than Otto, Lady Tremaine's adopted son.

"Otto is bossy and a little spoiled, but he is a extremely hard worker. He has keen fashion senses and makes clothes for his sisters for nearly everything. He is uptight and formal around his mother and is close with the cat, I believe. We don't know much about him, as he stays home most of the time for some reason.

"Hades daughter, Hayden, is the princess of the Underworld, as you may know. She can summon the beasts of the Titans and has a black pet dog named Kako that is vicious. She has her father's anger side, but very sweet if you know her well. She is very close with her grandfather and she is said to be able to take souls out of people, as well as performing dark magic frequently.

Finally is Jared, Mother Gothel's son. He is pretty good at magic, which is a power he somehow possesed. He is very interesting and sort-of like me, personality the same. He is pretty nice and is a peacemaker within the group. He is mostly quiet and cold, but will protect anything or anyone that he cares for." Mal concludes. A hushed silence looms over them as they register what Mal said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." groaned Chad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two. Please give feed back because I am sure that I am doing everything wrong... write what you want to happen in this fanfic (such as ships or parts to the story line)! OOC WARNING!!!!!!

Chapter 1: 3RD PERSON

Auradon Prep is busy preparing for the arrival of the new villains. After hearing what Ben said a few days ago, everyone was sort-of scared for the new villains arrival. All of them said yes, but very reluctantly.

"I can't believe Ben actually sent the invitations," fumed Mal in her room, hours before the VKs arrive.

"He is Ben, after all," offered Evie, checking her clothes in front of the mirror to see if they are matching.

"I can't wait to meet Hugh. He is a prince afterall," Audrey says while applying makeup at the desk. It is not a secret that Audrey wanted to meet Hugh after Ben went with Mal and Chad is just… Chad.

"Ugh, why him?" Mal asks, rolling her eyes in mock-disgust. She honestly never really understood Audrey and her crushes, even though they became closer (mutual terms) than before Maleficent came.

"Who knows if it will die later. If he is hot, then why not?" Audrey asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyways, it'll be fine, well I hope. I mean, what can go wrong?" Evie asks.

"Anything," Lonnie mutters from her seat on the bed. Jane pats her head.

"It'll be fine. Maybe they might not notice you?" Jane tries to help.

"Dad told me that I have to persuade them to come join the army, as well as John. I am just worried that it will be my fault if we go into a bigger war with them," Lonnie sighs.

"Come on, it won't be that bad, right?" Audrey says rolling her eyes. Lonnie shrugs and starts to tighten her grip on her dress. She knows that it might not be her fault, but she is honestly scared. Her father's expression grew dark when she told him that the twins were going to Auradon. He knows, and she knows, that it is too risky for them to go. It is a frustrating situation that no one knows the outcome to. But on the bright side, there will be more members on the fencing team. Jane must've read her thoughts as she smiled.

"Yes, the athletic department is going to get better. We can at least look forward to that,"

"I hope Wi Fung or whatever her name is doesn't join the cheerleading team," Audrey says.

"She will probably not," Evie tried to assure her, getting another skirt from her closet.

"I am going to Ben to check up with him. I'll be back soon," Mal says, seemingly cooling down after her frustration tantrum (not really a tantrum, but something of the like).

Mal walks through the hallways and remembers the memories of when she first came to Auradon. She remembers the cookies and the plot to get the wand. Oh how far did she come from that time, and now she is the 'queen' of Auradon, or at least that is her title, anyways. Being the most feared on the Isle was much more easier, according to her. Mal sighs as the smoothes out her dress outside Ben's door, her thinking making her mind wander. She takes a deep breath in as she knocks on the wooden door. Ben opens it and smiles brightly, making Mal's heart ache.

"Mal! What brings you here?" he asks, hugging her.

"Just checking in, I suppose," she replies, hugging him back. They move into the room and Ben fetches his suit jacket, which is the same as when he first met Mal, but a little darker and more formal - like one of a king. Mal sits on a armchair and looks at Ben putting the jacket on.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, breaking the silence, not that it was uncomfortable.

"I am fine, but I don't feel ready to meet them. I mean, they are more dangerous and they wouldn't change as fast as we did. Lonnie is freaking out about the twins and how the army and all of that stuff. I overheard Melody saying that she is not ready to meet her enemy, I am supposing she has a dark past with Dylan. The others are worried as well, as we don't know to which extent how evil they are," Mal says.

"I am worried as well. But, I also know that time will be the only thing that will know what will happen. Who knows if they are going to change? It might take longer, but you, Evie, Jay, and Carlos changed even though we were unsure as well. Things will work out, I promise," Ben says, smiling a reassuring smile at him. Mal smiles back and stands up. Ben offers his hand.

"Shall we go to the others?" he asks.

"Fine by me," Mal replies. The two walk out of the room and bump into Jay and Carlos coming out of their room in a formal-ish casual attire reflecting their old style.

"How are you guys?" asks Ben.

"Decent," Jay says, shrugging.

"We are about to check on the others," Ben says.

"We'll come too." Carlos says. The four of them walked around aimlessly, Mal suggesting going to her dorm last since everyone was getting ready.

"Ben!" shouts a voice down the hallway. "Fredrick! How are you?" calls Ben.

"Fine. When are the VKs coming?"

"In a few hours,"

Fredrick runs down the hallway in a light jog. Prince Fredrick, the son of Snow White, is currently studying more in culinary, but also training to be the next king at the same time. He arrived at Auradon with another group of princes/princesses a year later as their parents weren't sure about the new VKs. They deemed it as safe and sent them, only for there to be more VKs. His hair is a mix between his mother's raven black hair and his father's chocolate brown hair. He has brown eyes and is about a inch shorter than Ben. He is currently wearing a navy-blue dress shirt with a white suit jacket with a band of red around the middle and black pants with yellow stripes on the sides going straight down.

"Hey Mal, Jay, and Carlos. I have to check-in with the baking team for the final touch-ups. I was changing so that I can finish and not worry about changing later," Fredrick says. He does a fistbump with Ben before running away to the kitchens.

The hours were spent walking around and checking with everything to be perfect, the tour ending in Mal's room. Everyone was ready by then (maybe they had to wait five more minutes for Audrey to choose the perfect bracelet) and they all walked out to the courtyard a few minutes before the new VKs were scheduled to come in.

"Are you ready?" Ben whispered to Mal at his side. She hesitated before nodding. A motor noise sounded in the distance and the hood of the limo appeared, along with two horses. Doug waved his arms and the band began to play. The new VKs have arrived.


End file.
